All The Broken Pieces
by Nyacandy
Summary: Percy Jackson is broken. After returning from Tartarus, he is left scarred, remembering the horrors of his days in Hell. Percy must find the strength to move on, but he can't do it alone. Through friendship, family, and love, Percy starts picking up the broken pieces a little at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

His soul was shattered .Broken. Everything that made Percy who he was, was just _gone._ Tartarus had inflicted so much pain on him. Physical pain. Mental pain. Emotional pain. He felt fragile, like at any second he would go crazy. The only thing keeping him sane was Annabeth, and she was gone at the moment...

Percy sat motionless in his cabin at camp half-blood. He held a vase in his hands. It was made of blue coral, and seemed to glow slightly in the dim morning light streaming in from the window. Tyson had brought it from their father's palace under the sea. Percy slowly turned the vase in his hands. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw the tears hit the vase.

All of the pain that Percy had been holding in was suddenly too much to bear. He dropped the vase and fell to his knees on the ground. Suddenly, he couldn't breath. He sobbed, violent sobs that made his body shake. Percy hadn't allowed himself to feel anything, to even _think_ about what had happened in Tartarus.

He pictured himself with a wild look in his eyes, choking Akhlys with her own poison. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. It had felt _good_ in such a bad way. Then he saw fear in Annabeth's eyes. She was scared of _him. oh gods,_ Percy thought. _Oh gods._

Percy hated himself, didn't know what to do with himself. So he just sat there, Crying and holding the broken pieces of the vase. It could never be put back together again. Even if he tried, It would never be the same.

* * *

 **Jason**

Jason shielded his eyes he walked out of cabin 1, the sun blinding him. It was early morning, still an hour or so before breakfast. He made his way toward the big house, waving to some of his friends as he walked by. Jason felt right at home at camp half-blood. It was about a week after the giant war. Leo had sent them a surprise iris message and told them what had happened. He had stopped in Italy to fix Festus. Jason had been so happy. Him and his friends were alive. No, friends wasn't the right word. His family. His family was going to be ok. But then Percy...

Jason shook the thought from his head and continued walking to the big house. Chiron met him at the porch.

"Good morning Jason, how did you sleep?"

"Not good" Jason admitted. Ever since he got back, he had been having horrible nightmares. Most of them ended with him being swallowed by a huge sea turtle.

"The nightmares will pass in time. Just be patient." Chiron smiled

Jason wasn't sure when the nightmares would end, but he smiled back to reassure Chiron. "Chiron, I'm really worried about Percy. I don't know how to help him.'

Ever since Percy and Annabeth had gotten back from Tartarus, Percy had been acting different. He had tried to keep it together or the sake of the quest, but Jason had seen through percy's act. Percy was dying inside, but Jason didn't know what to do. He had only known Percy for a short amount of time, but Jason thought of him as a close friend. Jason couldn't bear to see his friend in so much pain, but when he had tried to talk to Percy about it, he had insisted he was fine.

After the war had ended, Percy had completely broken down. Three days ago at the campfire, Percy had snapped. Ever since then, he had locked himself in his cabin and wouldn't come out. He didn't accept food or drink. He wouldn't even acknowledge anyone when they went to the cabin to try to talk to him.

Chiron's eyes turned sad. "Percy has been through a lot in his life. More than any demigod should have to go through. The best thing we can do for him is give him time. He will heal."

Chiron had tried to sound reassuring, but Jason could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm going to go check on Percy" Jason said.

He jogged over to the Poseidon cabin. The cabin was low and long and made of gray stone studded with seashells, coral, and exotic rocks from the sea. It wasn't big and mighty like the Zeus cabin, but a more subtle kind of powerful.

Jason walked into the cabin and couldn't believe what he saw. The son of the sea god was on the ground, crying so hard that Jason didn't see how he would ever stop. He was clutching the remains of a blue coral vase like his life depended on it.

"Percy..."

If Percy heard him, he gave Jason no indication that he did. The sight in front of him made Jason's heart break into a million pieces. Here was the two-time savior of Olympus, the most powerful demigod he had ever met, sitting in front of him. Broken.

Jason stood there in shock for a couple of minutes, not sure what to do. Slowly he made his way toward the son of Poseidon. He sat next to him, cautious of the sharp pieces of the vase. He listened to Percy cry for a while before saying anything.

"Percy, I can't pretend to know what you and Annabeth went through in Tartarus. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. We all are. We're a family, and nothing is going to change that."

To Jason's surprise, Percy looked up. His sea green eyes held a mixture of fear and pain. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"You have no idea what it's like down there Jason. Being on the edge of Chaos. Seeing the incarnation of Tartarus. The monsters..." Percy faltered.

"Tell me how to help you Percy" Jason pleaded.

"DON"T YOU GET IT GRACE?" Percy yelled. "NO ONE CAN HELP ME! NO ONE!"

Percy collapsed onto Jason and started sobbing uncontrollably again. Jason held Percy in his arms, feeling helpless.

Percy Jackson was broken. The physical scars would fade, but the scars on the inside would remain.

 _Will you ever be the same Percy? Jason thought,_ but he didn't say it out loud.

* * *

Jason held Percy for what seemed like an eternity. Percy had stopped crying, but he was still hyperventilating.

Jason heard the conch horn signaling that it was time for breakfast. He gently pushed Percy's body away from his own. The whole front of his shirt was wet with Percy's tears.

"Percy, I'm sorry but you have to come to the dining pavilion." Jason said softly. "You haven't eaten for days"

Jason stood up and coaxed Percy to his feet. Percy looked like grief-stricken zombie, with his disheveled black hair and tear streaked face. He leaned heavily on Jason as he led them out the door and to the dining pavilion. On the way there, campers stopped and gawked at the sight of the two boys.

Jason guided Percy over to the Poseidon table and sat with him. It was against the rules, but no one, not even Chiron, said anything. The nymphs seemed to know what Percy liked. They brought him a plate piled with waffles. Percy's goblet filled up with blue coke. Jason didn't touch his own plate of toast, because he was too busy trying to get Percy to eat. Percy sat and stared at his waffles, only taking a couple of bites. The campers were quieter than usual. They stared at Percy as though they couldn't believe their eyes.

Percy was their fearless leader. He had led them into the battle of Manhattan, held up the sky, saved Olympus _twice._ He had been through so many obstacles, only to be beaten by Tartarus.

Piper came over from the Aphrodite table and sat on the other side of Percy.

"Jason, Chiron wants to speak with you" she said. She put an arm around Percy and started murmuring comforting words to him.

Jason felt relieved. Piper was better suited to handle a situation like this. He walked over to the head table and sat next to Chiron. He stood in horse form at the end of the table.

"Jason, tomorrow Argus is going to take Percy into the city. I want you, Piper, and Nico to accompany him."

"Umm ok...but why?"

"Percy needs to visit his mother, Sally, and stepfather, Paul. I believe that seeing them will lift his spirits. His mother is... distraught, to say the least. She has not seen him in almost a year."

Jason didn't know much about Percy's family, but he suddenly thought about what it would be like to be Percy's mother. Her only son had been missing for months. Then he embarked on yet another dangerous quest to save world. She must have been going out of her mind with worry.

"I want you three to explain things to his parents. Percy will need moral support as well."

"Yeah, of course Chiron. I'll be happy to go"

"Excellent. Now let's go tell Percy now, shall we?"

Jason walked with Chiron back over to the Poseidon table. Piper had gotten him to eat a few more bites of his waffles, but he still looked horrible.

"Percy" Chiron said gently. "How would you like to see your mother?"

Percy's sea green eyes lit up. For a second, Jason saw the old light in them.

"My...my mother?"

Chiron smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow morning, Argus will take you, Piper, Jason, and Nico into Manhattan. Your mother will be happy to see you."

Percy whispered. "Mom...Paul"

Jason saw something in Percy's eyes change. For a second, the fear and pain in them was gone, replaced with happiness and longing. Jason felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe, just maybe, Percy would be ok. Given time, he would return back to normal. Tartarus would not defeat him.

 _You have to beat this Percy,_ Jason thought. _You have to._

 **I'm just starting out with FanFiction so please feel free to leave me a review! The next chapter will go into depth about how Percy is feeling after Tartarus. I really felt like the blood of Olympus should have had a Percy pov so that we could have found out what his feelings were. I also think that he should have had a reunion with All of his friends and family, so i'm gonna write about that. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Percy woke with a start. Mentally, he was still stuck in his dream. It was the same every night, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. He reached out to grab something, anything that could reassure him that this was real, that he wasn't stuck in another dream. He was drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"Percy?" Jason called. "You ok?"

Chiron had insisted that Jason sleep in the Poseidon cabin to "keep an eye" on Percy. Percy had rolled his eyes at that, but he was still glad to have the company nevertheless.

"I'm fine" Percy called weakly. The words came out dry and raspy. His throat felt raw.

"Dude, I heard you screaming" Jason said, getting up from his bunk. He walked over and turned the light switch on. "What's up man?"

Jason went over to Percy's bunk and sat on the side, waiting for an answer. Percy sat up and stared out the window. It was still the middle of the night.

"Sorry for waking you up"

Jason gave Percy a look. "I know you're not ok Percy. What happened in your dream? Do you want to talk about it?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't really want to relive it."

Jason nodded. "That's fine. Let's talk about happy things then. Tell me about your mom."

Percy relaxed a bit at the mention of his mom. "I don't really know where to begin. My mom does everything for me. She's put up with all of my quests, made so many sacrifices for me. I've put her through so much. The last time I disappeared was only for two weeks, and my mom was scared out of her mind. But this time it was 8 months. _8 months_ Jason. She's never gonna forgive me."

"That wasn't your fault Percy. It was Hera's. Your mom will understand. And besides, she'll just be happy to see you."

"I guess you're right." Percy said. "I just don't know how I'm going to explain to her about Tartarus and everything else."

"Don't worry about it man. We're all gonna be there for you."

Percy nodded. "I've been thinking about everything that happened down there in..."

"We don't have to talk about this" Jason said.

"It's fine, I want to talk about it." He took a deep breath.

"Jason, that place I... I can't explain it. It changes you. There's so much evil down there. You can literally _feel_ it in the air. The darkness consumes you, brings out your worst nightmares. It sucks all of the light out of you until you actually start becoming a _part_ of it. No one should have to visit that place. I can't even imagine how Nico did it alone."

When Jason didn't say anything, Percy continued.

"I just don't feel like myself anymore. I feel like I'm being controlled by that place. I don't know what to do."

"Honestly, I don't know either. But I'm going to do everything I can to help you get passed this."

Percy shook his head. "I don't think you get it Jason. I think I'm gonna try to get some more sleep. Sorry again for waking you."

Percy laid back down, making it clear that he was done talking. Jason sighed and returned to his bed.

Percy closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to get the images out of his head. The visions tortured him day and night. He couldn't get rid of them, no matter what he tried. He was living in a nightmare, one that he didn't know how to wake up from. He felt himself panicking again. The attacks always came suddenly and out of nowhere.

He started breathing hard. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. He couldn't be in this room anymore. He had to get out. He was going insane, and oh gods, he had to get out _now_.

He shot up from his bunk and ran for the door, barely registering Jason's voice calling out to him. He didn't have a destination in mind; just let his feet take him away, away from the nightmares, away from the visions, away from his reality.

The grass turned to sand, then the sand turned to water, and then Percy's whole body was underwater. He willed the waves to carry him away. The salt water calmed him, reinvigorated him. His heart rate and breathing slowly returned to normal. The visions were gone.

Percy held on to the small shred of hope he had left, the hope that Tartarus would not consume him. That deep down he was still Percy. And in that moment, he made a silent promise, a promise driven by anger. He had gone through so much in his life. Tartarus would _not_ defeat him. He thought about Bob and Damasen. He owed it to them. To Annabeth. To his mother. His friends. His family. But most of all, he owed it to himself.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I was originally gonna give up on this story but I feel like it has some potential, so I might just write a few more chapters and see how it goes. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
